Facade
by sirensoundwave
Summary: His greatest prank? Convincing certain individuals they have all the control. When they've got about as much of it as a bull rider has on the bronco beneath him. Not one bit. But is a joke really a joke when no one gets to hear the punchline?
1. Facade

Hey, another plot bunny that burrowed outta the farm fence...

If you'd read my writing before, you know I am fond of introducing my concept of Guardians and Chaos Mages to various fandoms (so far Danny Phantom, Young Justice, Once Upon a Time). This is a teaser the same was "A Mother's Love" is for "Parallels" and "Evil Angel" is for "Once Upon a Time in Everlie" if I decide to come back to the idea. Haven't seen this show in a while... I might do more with this once one of my other Chaos Mage stories is through. Or before...I sorta suck at sticking to just one story but once I commit to an idea I will not abandon it, so this counts as a noncommittal story. It was inspired after finding some really awesome fanfics on fanfic. gargoyles - fans. org. I LOVES me some Puck so he's a major character- but still true to his non conformist style n_n. Still, if you've read my stuff, you know I like to incorporate comedy but a lot of what I write is kinda angsty but this isn't that bad.

Anyhoo, the song Facade is by Disturbed. There's a clue...

Onward!

Tap. Tap. Tap.

One handed typing was not efficient at all.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Owen had come to such a realization not long after the cauldron incident. The closer the clock on the wall got to 2 am, the closer together the q and a keys got to each other on the keyboard. Removing his glasses, the stoic majordomo let out an uncharacteristic groan.

Everything about him had been uncharacteristic for sometime.

David was beginning to give him looks, when he was on the clock. Looks that clearly said 'I know you like the back of my hand...what's wrong?'

It did not help that the after negotiations with some rather unsavory members of society a week prior went south, he sorta...flipped out. No magic though. Just one rather unassuming personal assistant. Beating the holy hell out of 8 professional thugs and their boss . With his fists.

Granted, one of those fists was magically enhanced stone. Nevertheless getting blood out of an Armani suit is possible but raises too many questions with the dry cleaner. Especially if the dark purple suit jacket you give them is supposed to be blue. So he threw the whole outfit, shoes and all, away. It had too many rips. You can't buff teeth marks out of leather anyhow.

Bottom line: Both Puck and Owen Burnett were loosing it, fast.

Realistically, there was nothing preventing him from ditching his wooden alterego. Or his bargain with Xanatos all together. One could argue the whole decree and banishment thing. To which he'd respond: Oberon is a self-deluded megalomaniac.

But not for the reasons many would assume.

Oh no. The Puck has played many a role not only because it is fun but inspires complacency. Assures the sheeple keep their heads held too high to bother looking where they where they are being led.

He couldn't understand what the appeal was to sitting on a throne and lording over minions. It's so...damn...boring when everyone is too afraid of pissing you off to do anything remotely interesting. No one acts natural, they all stand on ceromony like obedient little dolls.

Fuck that noise.

Eons ago he gave up that post and let someone who wanted to deal with that headache take it up...Oberon and Titania. Oh yes, his greatest trick happens to be the illusion of control. The fae king was dense as a brick when considering anything could possibly be beyond his sphere of influence. Though his queen, not so much.

He suspected the Lady of Avalon to have some idea of the jester's true nature, just no where near the true scope of things. At least that the impish trickster was far more powerful than he appeared. Her behavior a year prior at the Gathering fiasco certainly suggested she did not want him angry at her husband. Oh, her discreet, crafty manipulations did him so proud! Why wasn't her brother more like her? Oberon was as subtle as a hammer to the skull with his machinations. Yes, brother. Though only in the sense that they were given form and subsequently life by the same creator. No other relation. And no, THAT bit he knew Titania had not worked out.

Still, it was better this way. He wasn't about to tear out his gorgeous hair from dealing with bullshit. The little big man got to play king of the castle. Unless you know who's head started to get a little too big, he was content at his 'station'. After all, the Mighty Lord of Avalon hadn't a clue he was merely an emissary.

What irony...especially since went all was said and done, Puck had trapped himself in his own prison. Driving himself crazy.

"Unc! Unc!"

By his feet sat another reason for his continued charade; reaching up, clearly wanting off the floor. When did he crawl in here? Did Fox know Alex wasn't in his bed? More than likely no...

Frustrated by seemingly being ignored, the quarter fae vanished in a shower of green sparkles only to reappear in his teacher's lap with the same dislpay. Looking quite proud of himself, the small boy proceeded to bang his little hands on the keyboard with gleeful abandon. There goes the report he'd been working on...

"Unc!" Alex shouted to gain his attention again. He looked upset not being the center of attention. There's a trait he got from both sides of his heritage. Despite his age, the Xanatos heir was very intelligent. His young underdeveloped body unfortunately only allowed him to do so much unless he borrowed another means. Be it a body, or toy, or...a sly smile graced Owen's face as he allowed himself to transform.

"Heya kiddo. You really don't have to call me uncle ya know."

A squeal answered his statement. Followed by the light tapping of keys, depressing seemingly on their own. The monitor showing just how brilliant he was.

/Okay, Grandpa Puck/

"Oh, that's my boy!"

The thing about making your own prison, you always have the keys. But sometimes you need a good enough reason to use them. Making sure his youngest descendant didn't have to deal with the same clusterfuck he ran away from himself seemed as good as any. Besides, a trick isn't truly a trick until revealed right?

This would be fun.

*tbc?*


	2. Thunk

No song, just a self explanatory sound effect. Puck has always had a weakness for the self made man. Naturally he can't resist revealing himself to David a second time.

Get your minds outta the gutter ya perves...

David Xanatos had been wondering just what was up with his assistant. It wasn't like him in either persona to resort to violence. Still, the 3 comatose and 5 crippled wise guys plus their now mute (a crushed windpipe can do that) boss were glaring examples of the possibility. Just another reason he took great relief in knowing the disguised fae was on his side above all others. Including his rightful Lord.

So when asked to meet in his office to discuss the situation, he tried not to appear over anxious.

"Sir, if I told you that a much more formidable force of nature existed, one that created this world and all in it, including the three races what do you say to that?"

"Have you been listening to the lunatics spouting off about the end of days or some other such nonsense in the streets Owen? Or are you trying to tell me I might have to worry about something other than the Lord of Avalon endangering my family?" The sun vanished slowly behind the glass and steel that was the Manhattan horizon. In a few minutes, it would be raining stone fragments past this very window... "Because of the the two, Murphy's Law favors the latter."

"Endangering this household? No. But this entity does surpass your stepfather in law in might. Though I would think it quite obvious said entity clearly favors you and yours." Cool as ever, only a single eyebrow raised.

"If that's true, and there is a higher power willing to let the likes of Oberon trounce about unchecked, allow someone like me to do as I please with little repercussion, and drag the populous at large through such turmoil, then I must conclude that God has a rather warped sense of humor." Xanatos frowned. As he peered out over the bustling city's skyline, he caught his assistant's wry smile reflecting in the window. The timing of the expression served to deepened that frown.

"Well if that is how you truly feel, I am unsure if I should be offended by the slight or accepting of the complement." His shoulders shrugged. "Did you never wonder why things always seemed to turn out well for you, even in defeat sir?"

"Always chalked it up to luck. Never was a very religious man. But religion isn't what you're talking about, now is it?"

"No it isn't. Humans and other high functioning beings construct such concepts to explain what they cannot. An attempt to bring some order to their world when in fact there is no such animal." Owen walked to stand beside his boss. Straightening his tie, he continued to speak. "Chaos is the only true order as it were. Without change, there is no dynamic, no drive and the universe stagnates. Grinding to an anticlimactic halt."

Thunk.

Owen turned to see David's forehead now resting on the cool glass. His eyes closed, jaw locked. Without a word, he lifted his head, and repeated the action.

Thunk.

"Should I continue or have you pieced it together?" Humor quite clear in the tone.

"I think get it. Though just what I've managed to get myself into eludes me at the moment." David sighed.

"At least you recognize all of your choices have been your own, despite my direction of events." 'Owen' seemed to fade out. A new person faded into his place.

The hair, eyes and ears were that of Puck. Yet he remained Xanatos' height. The build was also rather lithe, swathed in several layers of white silk resembling a toga. A train of fabric trailing behind. For all anyone might be able to discern right now, a lovely woman stood beside him. Ignoring the flat chest that is.

"So...you just wind us up and watch us go for your entertainment?" Clearly angry, David had yet to open his eyes again. His sagging shoulders and limp arms all signs of a defeated man.

"While often amusing, the answer to that question is complex. I have and I haven't. You have no need to act like a kicked puppy. Think of it this way, many of the players in this little show possess very astute designations. After all, I never lied when you asked me my true name."

*tbc?*

I couldn't resist having Xanatos' reaction as part of this teaser. As for the name thing, I'll let you all ruminate on that with these clues:

David: m. Hebrew, dear or loved one

Goliath: f. Hebrew, literally from the verb to uncover; can be interpreted as discovery or removal of sensory obstruction

Eliza: f Hebrew, abbreviation of Elizabeth, either oath of god or joyful

Janine (Fox's real name): f. Ancient English, God is gracious

Alexander: m. Hebrew, defender of man

Derek: m. Old German, leader or ruler of the people

Anastasia: f. Greek, resurrection or reborn

Titania: f. Latin and/or Greek, of the titans; land of the titans/giants, mighty

Oberon: m. Old German, bear-like ruler

Owen: m. Celtic/Welsh , young warrior or well born

Puck: m./f. (unknown, possibly Celtic or Germanic), assumed to mean mischievous

I don't know if these were purposely chosen or random but it's something I noticed. Cuz I'm a god damned nerd.

Nyah.

Reviews are like hugs. Sirensoundwave out.


End file.
